Sima Yan
Sima Yan is a young RN who works at a hospital in Las Vegas. Basic Stats Full Name: Sima Yan Aliases and Nicknames: Yan-Yan, Gansa Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Filipino and Chinese Age: 22 Birthdate: 29 August Earth Blood Type: O Hometown: Baguio City, Philippines and Sydney, Australia Languages: Australian English, Tagalog Occupation: Nurse Appearance HEIGHT: 5'7"/170cm WEIGHT: 130lb/59kg Body: Slim, with gently, naturally tanned skin. Though thin, he's certainly not awkward, having proper proportions and a rather willowy, straight figure. He isn't exactly toned because he doesn't work out, so he's much softer-looking than most guys. His nose is small and pointed and his soft, full lips lack much in the way of definition. His mouth is relatively small for a man's, though it looks normal on his smaller face. He has a very feminine jawline. Hair: His hair is short and straight, framing his face. Though naturally black, he usually dyes it in shades of brown. He regularly plucks his eyebrows so they're not out of control and this adds a little more femininity to his face (more than it already is), and he's always clean-shaven... not to mention he just has trouble growing any facial hair in the first place. Eyes: His large Asian eyes are dark brown and he wears clear contacts, though when he doesn't he's usually sporting rectangular brown-framed glasses, stylish but a little geeky (in that trendy kind of way). He has thick lashes, but they're not very long. Skin: He wears sunscreen and clothes that cover his skin to avoid the dangers of sun damage, so he's very fair. In the summer he can get quite tan, though. Voice: Sima speaks English with a mild Australian accent, as he lived there for quite some time before moving to the US. His voice is airy and light, though so nasal in quality that it gives him a rather playful, melodic sound. Clothing: '''Clothing-wise, he wears rather trendy, fashionable clothes of varying colors, though he loves anything in earthy shades of brown, light or dark. He isn't afraid of bright oranges or teals from time to time. His usual outfit tends to consist of closely-fitting straight-leg jeans, high-end casual shoes, a form-fitting tee, and an expensive and light jacket. He often wears jewelry and is at least seen sporting multiple bracelets, usually leather, stone, or something that isn't metal. '''Additional: None. Personality Sima is light in demeanor around people he's comfortable with, but at first glance, he seems quite the social snob. He enjoys criticizing others, and though he does it in an honest attempt to better them, he comes off as quite annoying, especially when he accompanies his observations with his trademark laugh. He also is a vocal know-it-all. When entirely stressed out, he gets rather vulnerable and anxious. Due to this, when stressful deadlines are approaching, he tends to go into neurotic rants. When he's self-aware, he prefers to be alone at these times, so he doesn't bother people with his irrational worries and dread about everything that can go wrong. Secretly insecure, he's easily jealous of the success of others, and in addition, always needs to be reassured of his abilities to feel worthy and important. Additionally, he absolutely fears failure and losing control, so he tries his best to lead at all times. It's possibly the reason he's almost too optimistic and cheerful. He's suspicious of people he doesn't know who offer him help and tends to reject them, fearing the other person has faulty motives and will just take advantage of his vulnerabilities. Because of these things, however, he's quite disciplined and takes his work seriously. He's very productive, an efficient multitasker, works calmly and steadily on whatever his task may be; he near-obsessively plans everything, which effectively keeps him in control and stress-free, away from his neurotic freak-outs. Love is quite a dilemma for him, and he perceives it as a loss of control to let emotions run wild like that; he's deeply afraid of falling in love. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Painting on wood, interior design, 3D rendering, scarves, handcrafted jewelry, the environment and nature, bicycles, morning, coffeehouses, board games Color: Brown, Cerulean Food and Drink: Chicken adobo, chai tea, caramel, flan, peaches, mango, Belgian chocolate, almonds, siopao Fragrance: Sunkissed Peach lotion and organic peach deodorant Cigarette: Doesn't smoke Music: Indie, pop, J-pop, K-pop Clothing: Mall stores a la Macy's Underwear: Boyshorts Animal: Canadian Goose Season: Autumn Place: Big cities, Sydney Book: Magazines and art books Movie: Dramas, foreign cinema, old movies, art movies Subject: Art, Interior Design (but he majored in nursing) Sport: Ice/figure skating, Cycling Lucky Number: None Sexual: Too scared of romance to know. He's never really had a true relationship and can't even say what his orientation is, but his family is staunchly anti-homosexual so even if he were gay, he would never say... at least not to them. He's quite a prude... on the surface. Unsurprisingly (or surprisingly, considering the amount of people who've asked him out), he's still a virgin. Other Likes: Peach-flavored lip balm, baths Dislikes: failure, red meat, flavored water, coconut, photography, ceramics, immaturity, stupid people, driving, people who drive trucks and SUVs, his family, smokers, goths, excessive piercings or tattoos, punk style, skaters, techno, metal, ugly houses, reading for extended periods, purple, being cold Fears: Love, losing control Disgusts: Dirty homes and environments, potty humor, sex humor Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: ISTJ IQ: 124 Political Views: Moderate Religion: Roman Catholic by upbringing, personally doesn't follow it. Background Sima is the youngest of four children in a devoutly Catholic and conservatively political family. His father, Marcus Yan, is a semi-influential politician, and his older brother Sam is following in his footsteps. His mother manages his older sister Emma's singing/acting career. His next-oldest brother, Rio, is the only one Sima really gets along with. Sima, however, was an accident (he isn't supposed to know, but Sam and Emma once blurted it out to tease him). He wanted to pursue art, but his parents threatened to stop supporting him financially if he did; he ended up going to school for nursing instead, which was acceptable to them, but he still maintains a love for art and interior design. He was born and raised in the Philippines before moving to Sydney in his teenage years. He frequently went back home to the Philippines on vacations, however. A school friend of his in Australia tipped him off to a job opening in Las Vegas, so Sima currently works in a hospital there as a new hired nurse. Though his family is deeply religious, he doesn't really follow it, a major source of tension between him and his family. Relationships Lovers *lol Friends *Junichi Inoue: Sorta maybe kinda crush. Sima has a strange desire to get on this man's good side, and he can't even explain it to himself. He might idolize him a little (translation: a lot). *Alan Chilcott: Friendly rival. Not so much friends, but they are acquaintances and co-workers. There's definitely tension between them concerning Jun. Family *Marcus Yan: Father. A politician in the Philippines. *Sukie Yan: Mother. *Sam Yan: Oldest brother. Up and coming senate wannabe. *Emma Yan: Older sister. Aspiring celebrity. *Rio Yan: Older brother. Housing *A one bedroom apartment, nothing special or big. It's on the second floor, so he has to park his bike on his balcony and then guide it downstairs every time he goes out. Also happens to live in the same apartment complex as Junichi Inoue. Additional Info and Trivia *Collects goose merchandise. Seriously. He has shelves full of geese plushies, geese figurines, geese pictures, geese books. He has goose bedsheets, pillows, and so on. It's really almost creepy. It earned him the nickname Gansa (goose in Tagalog). *He likes to paint flowy, fantastic, and delicate figures and scenes on thin planks of smoothed down wood. *He doesn't have a driver's license. He rides his mint green cruiser bike and uses public transport. Roleplays/Stories Under Construction. Gallery Sima.jpg sima03.jpg sima04.jpg sima05.jpg sima06.png sima07.jpg Category:Sono's Characters Category:Virgo Category:Asian Category:Australian Category:Roleplay Category:Uke